Doctor Who: the Order of the Tardis
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: the doctor in his tardis travling through time studdenly he ends up in the Harry potter universe and this is not good for this incarnation of the doctor, because he looks just like Barty Crouch Jr.
1. Chapter 1 the box in the castle

Doctor Who the Order of the TARDIS

"ok harry this is where i leave you" the ginger man said. he stayed in the elevator and the door shut as the teenage boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar moved along the corridors of the ministry of magic.

"you preformed a pertronus charm infront of a muggle. correct?" cornelius fudge asked

"yes sir, but i did it in self defence" the boy said. then the whole court is silence by a sound of what sounds like elephants roaring. roaring roaring then stops.

"YOU! ARE DONE HERE..." a man in a blue suit said. he held up a blue tiped cylidrical tube. he pressed the button as the blue tip lit on the woman in pink. the woman quickly turned into a giant purple and blue lobster looking alien.

**(few days earlier)**

**(IN THE 10TH DOCTOR'S TARDIS)**

the doctor in his blue suit and red converse shoes walked around the console room. he recently left martha jones and his 5th incarnation came to visit. "so... what now?" he said as he pressed some buttons... then an alarm sounded... "what?" he said as he quickly grabbed the tardis screen and looked. "a castle? really?" he turned a few knobs and pressed a few buttons. "i guess the temproal collison with my old self and me opened up a new universe... and its the harry potter universe BRILLIANT!" he ran about the console room flipping switches pulling levers and finally said. "HOGWARTS! ALLONZY!" he shouted as the big blue box spun around the castle and finally landed in a corridor. "better lock it with the screwdriver." he reached into his coat and pulled out a blue tipped cylindrical metal tube, his sonic scredriver. he pressed it against the lock and the blue tip lit making a buzzing sound. the doors were locked. "ok like i said before." he put the screwdriver back into his coat pocket. "allonzy!" he said as he proceeded towards the stairs. he stopped at a young girl. she has wavy hair and a brown ginger color in her hair. "excuse me! he said." and the girl stopped to look at him. "do you know where i can find professer dumbledor's office?" he asked the girl. "down those flights of stairs and you will see a big eagle. then say 'lemondrop' " the girl said. "thank you, ms?". "granger, hermione granger." she said as she reached out her hand. he grabbed hers and shook it. "oh at last you are one of the brightest characters i have ever read. i'm the Doctor by the way." he said with a smile. " thanks!" and he proceeded in the direction that hermione told him to go.

**(in the corridor) **

"LEMONDROPS!" The Doctor shouted. he sighed. he pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at the eagle staute. the blue light shined and the buzzing continued. the eagle staute was ready to move and as the doctor was about to proceed a shout was heard. "STOP!". the doctor stopped and turned. doctor became wide eyed. "oh. hello!" he said. right there pointing a wand at him was a boy. he was tall but not as tall as the doctor. the boy had short blonde hair and wearing a black and green cloak. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the boy shouted. "well." the doctor said " i was going up to see professor dumbledor." the doctor said as he put his screwdriver bakc into his coat pocket. "WHY?" the boy shouted. "very loud aren't you. well i did want to ask him for a job." the doctor said. "you?" the boy said. with a smirk. "how will you teach magic with that little tube.. i mean you couldn't even hurt me with it!" the boy shouted at the doctor but he knew that the boy was right. the doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver pushed up to the setting would be changed. "you're right, i couldnt hurt a fly with my wand but what i can do is this." he pressed the button so the blue tip lit and then he ran for the eagle staute as it moved up and then he jumped to he could dodge all of the attacks. "malfoy... thats his name..." the doctor said.

**(by the TARDIS)**

"how did this get here?" ron said. "mabey someone built it" harry had said as he touched some of the sides of the big blue box. "but who would want to build a blue box right in the middle of the corridor?" ron said as he grabbed the handle. he pushed and pulled but the doors wouldn't budge. "its locked. hermione could you?" ron said. hermione pulled out her wand as she rolled her eyes. "ronald you really need to learn this spell." she pointed the wand tip at the lock. "allow hamorha" she said and then ron tried to open the door. nothing. it wouldnt budge. "who ever built this must be very good. he even had blocked your magic hermione." ron said with a smile. "look lets just keep going and keep an eye out for something out of the ordinary." harry said and he walked away from the box, ron followed. hermione had gather her stuff, and looked at the box and touched it. she then saw draco walking through the hall. she had wanted to get away but if she ran then she would have draco and his gang run after them. she wanted to get inside a safe place and then the doors opened and when she had got inside the doors slammed shut and the box disappeared. "oh my god!"


	2. Chapter 2 the Time Lord who waited

chapter 2, the timelord who waited

**(in the tardis, hermione's POV) **

"aaaaahhhhh!" i shouted the box had tossed my around like a rag doll. i tried forever to keep a hold of something but my books had flown every where.

"ah my wand!" i shouted. quickly i got it out. "ALLESTO MOMENTOM!" then room stopped spinning everything stopped. the big glowing cylinders in the middle stopped moving and everything had stopped flying... what happened?

"thats better" i collected my things and proceeded out the door. as i opened the door i heard an alarm... bbbooooommmm bbbbbooooommmm the room was filled with that sound...

i walked out ignoring it...and i fell on my knees... everything was burnt... buildings crumbled... cracks everywhere... my books and everything had fallen down a hole in the floor.. it was the same cooridor the box was in before... it was hogwarts... destroyed... i found myself crying..."no..." i said.

i had tried to open the doors to box and i entered inside... i shut them to find not only i but a man inside it too.

it was a man who was tall, in a brown suit with a spiked haircut.

"who are you?" i asked. i wiped my tears. "voice interface enabled" the man said.

"what?" i asked. "voice interface enabled. activated when type 40 tardis had left its owner. this is the hologram of its owner." the man said.

"so you are owner of this box?" i asked i had walked close to it. "negative. i am the TARDIS voice interface system which is only active in the event that emergency program 1 is activated." the man said again.

"so what is this place?" i asked as i had walked up to the middle of the room. i sat down and proped my feet up on the edge of what looked like a control panel.

"this is a TARDIS Control room. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. the last type 40 created by the TimeLords." the man said again. "oh ok well its a time machine?" i asked as i looked at the controls.

"affirmative.".

"well then where are we or when?".

"we are in the year 2010, june 26th. history. hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry has been destroyed along with everyone in it." the last thing he said had echoed in the room and everyword broke my heart... i cried.

"what about Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly?". there was a long pause before the voice interface could say anything. "dead."

"what about dumbledor?"

"dead" he said then i remembered who the voice interface looked like. "what about that doctor?"

"dr. pomfree. dead due to no ear protection while handleing mandrake roots." now i remembered. "what about _the _Doctor?" i asked i geussed he would be dead too.

"currently held prisoner in Askcaban." i had a suprised look on my face. "really? can we go?" i asked.

"affirmative." the man had disappeared and the glowing cylinder colomum had moved up and down inside. roaring sounds of the Tardis filled the room and once again i was unprepared. the box had spun went up and down.

**(Askaban, NO ONE'S pov)**

"NO! I DONT WANT ANY CRUMBETS!**"** the doctor said as he had taken his broken screwdriver and flicked the switch.. nothing happened except for the doctor making a buzzing sound with his mouth.

he had jail clothes on. and a beard. long hair as well. "oh rose you funny girl." he said to thin air.

"hey martha i have an idea. lets go to Wonderland!" he had taken his chains and had made a sound simalar to the Tardis engines. "you old daft man" said a voice.

the doctor took out a locket. "oh shut up you alien." he closed it. but before he could an orange energy escaped. it had formed into a holographic image of the real doctor.

"now john... you cant keep living like this?" the energy doctor said.

"why not?" john asked. "because you know your not in the tardis." then the energy had flown back into the locket.

"eh whatever you daft old man." he had stuffed it back into his shirt. "oh doctor." a voice said. a woman had approached.

"whose the doctor? i am! see, im in the tardis! i can leave! wait where is my tardis?" a woman in a pink dress had opened the door.

she was between 2 dememtors. "time to say goodbye." she said.

she had raised her wand. "ava-" then a big blue box had formed around john. "what the hell is that?" she yelled. the sound of elephants roaring had stopped and a big blue box had filled the room.

"AVA CADARVA!" She shouted and green energy from her wand went straight to the doors and it was blocked.

**(in the tardis, hermione's pov) **

"what?" i asked. "i did it! i in the Tardis!" once he said that an orange energy had flown out of his chest.

"you did john now say bye bye" the energy said. "bye bye doctor" he had waved his hand and had stretched out his arms to expose his chest.

the orange energy went into his eyes. he had closed them and bright orange energy escaped his hands and through out his head.

he was illuminated. then energy had disappeard. his long hair was shortened. his beard was gone. he looked like the doctor i met in the corridor. his eyes opened.

"oh hello." he said. "its been a long time hasn't it... well mabye not for you but it has for me." he had opened his mouth to have orange energy flow out and escape into the console.

"what the hell?" i asked. "excuse me while i change clothes..." he had walked close to the console and had flipped switches.

"there we go" he walked off into another room and it didnt take long for him to come back.

he was wearing the same blue suit he wore before. "so what happened?" he asked her. "well uh... my friends are dead..." i said.

"sorry... they were good fighters..." he had turned switches.

"oh my screwdriver right." he had touched his coat going up and down. finally he had reached into his left breast pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"thats taken care off now to bigger problems" he pulled the levers and the room had spun and went up and down and in directions i couldnt tell you.

"ha ha ha!" he shouted. "i have missed this!" the tardis had finally landed.

the doctor ran down the room to the door. "here we go" he walked out and saw a woman in a pink dress pointing a wand at him.

"who gave you the authority to put this box anywhere?".

"uh i did since i am the owner of this universe now put that down you could poke someone's eye out with that." he pulled out his screwdriver and activated it.

the blue tip lit and buzzed. her wand had snapped in half. "there we go. now if you shall excuse me my friend and i have a date to keep."

he had pushed her out of the way and proceeded down the coodidor of the intact hogwarts. she was jaw-dropped as she looked at her halves of the wand.

"oh you should see olivander for a replacement." i said. i had walked out and shut the door. i walked with the doctor. he pulled out his screwdriver turned around to face the box and buzzed it. the doors locked.

"so where were we?" he walked on i had walked next to him still wondering what we were gonna do. "Allonzy!" he said.


End file.
